Revenge
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When a young teenage girl named Alex Russo is stabbed and left for dead, SVU believes that her boyfriend is the one responsible. But just what are her friends and family hiding? SVU and WOWP crossover.
1. The Unthinkable Happens

**AN: My newest story that I thought of! It may not be original, but enjoy it anyway!**

**Chapter One: The Unthinkable Happens**

David and Alex were walking home from the movies on a breezy Saturday night. Alex had her arms wrapped around David, and was smiling happily. David laughed along with her, and tussled her hair playfully. As they approached her family's sandwich shop on Waverly Place, Alex turned to David.

"Well, we're here." Alex said, smiling. David looked inside at the dark sandwich shop, and then back at Alex.

"It's dark." David said, moving up towards the front door. "Where did everyone go?"

"I don't know, maybe out to visit family." Alex said, unlocking the door. Alex flipped on the lights as she walked through the house. Once they reached he door to her room, Alex turned and faced her boyfriend.

"Well, thanks for the lovely evening." Alex said.

"You are here alone. Don't you want me to stay here until your parents get home?" David asked, concerned.

"I will be fine." Alex said, reassuringly.

"A re you 100% sure?" David asked again.

"I will be fine, GO!" Alex said literally pushing him toward the door. David smiled, and gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and left. Alex smiled as she waved him off. She sighed as she walked into her room. Alex was unaware that someone was already in there.

"Hello, Alex." An ice cold voice said out of nowhere.

Alex turned around, and saw an all too familiar face, before she could react, she felt a sharp pain, and she was on the ground. The figure stood over her, and he had a sick smile on his face.

"Revenge is a bitch, just like you." The figure laughed, and walked away. Alex sat there, and she looked at her hands which were covered in blood. She laid there, hoping that someone would come.

_David, help me..._

* * *

David was half way home, when he felt a jolt. His Jagan was flashing, and he knew that something was wrong. Alex was in trouble. David began sprinting back towards Waverly Place, dread and worry in his heart. Alex was in trouble, and he just prayed to the higher power that she was alright, but he also knew that was a hollow hope...

* * *

David arrived at Alex's home, and saw that the door was wide open. Slowly but carefully, David made his way into the residence. He saw that everything was alright in the sense that nothing was missing broken, or stolen. Just as he approached Alex's room, he heard someone moaning. Slowly, David pushed open her door. David walked in and looked around.

"David..." Alex called weakly. David looked towards where Alex called him from. David approached her, and his worst fears have come true. Alex was laying on the ground, bleeding from what appeared to be a knife wound in her stomach.

"Alex, listen to me, hang in there. Everything is going to be alright." David said, holding her close to him. David pulled out his cell phone, and dialed 911.

"H-Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance to come to Waverly Place, someone has just stabbed my girlfriend. I-I came in and just found her like this! Please! Hurry!" David said slamming his phone shut.

"Alex?" David said, calmly, but with obvious panic in his voice. "Babe, I need you to stay with me. The ambulance is on the way."

David could literally feel the girl he truly love slipping away, right in his own arms. Alex looked at him, and smiled. Before she knew it, her eyes were closing...

"Alex!? ALEX!!!"

* * *

**AN: Someone attacked Alex! Who is responsible? Read and find out!**


	2. The Investigation Begins

**AN: New chapter! See what happens when SVU gets involved with this case, and they once again meet David Falcone. **

**Chapter Two: The Investigation Begins**

David sat at Alex's side as the ambulance raced towards the hospital. David held Alex's hand as tears were streaming down his face. He felt so responsible for this, and he knew that he was partially responsible for this, if he would have stayed, maybe he could have prevented this, or he would have been on that stretcher instead of Alex. David leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

_Fight, Alex. You have to survive, for me, and everyone you love and who loves you. _David thought tearfully.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital, and David hopped out, along with the paramedics that were rushing her inside. David ran along side her, holding her hand as they went along.

"What's her name?" One paramedic asked him.

"Alex, Alex Russo." David said fearfully. As they approached the emergency room, David was blocked from following any further.

"Sorry sir, but you have to wait out here." One of the hospital staff said as they stopped David from moving any further. David watched helplessly as Alex was wheeled into surgery. David collapsed, and began to cry uncontrollably.

David looked up in time to see Louis, William Belmont, and Mike Logan running towards him.

"David!" Louis said, helping him off his feet.

"She's dying, she's dying, and...and, it's-I should have stayed with her..." David said, losing it as the time went on.

"Buddy, calm down, what happened?" Mike asked.

"I knew that something was wrong, so I went back and check on her. When I did, I found her on the ground, bleeding from her stomach." David said, hysterically.

"Alright, come on, The Russos are waiting in the hospital waiting room." William said, soothingly. David nodded, and was led to the waiting room, his mind still on Alex and her safety and well being.

* * *

David sat in his hospital chair, looking directly at the ground. He couldn't help but feel totally responsible for what happened to Alex. Jerry was sitting next to him, his brain obviously racked with worry as well about his daughter.

"She's going to be fine." Jerry told David.

"You think so?" David asked.

"I know so." Jerry said. "After all, she is dating and hanging out with you, so your toughness has to roll off on her."

"Thanks, Jerry, I needed to hear that." David said. As Jerry patted him on the back, a doctor came in and walked over to the family.

"How's she doing?" Jerry asked. The doctor wiped his brow, and sat in the chair as the family gathered around.

"It's rough." He began. "We managed to stop the bleeding, but right now, it is touch and go. We can't return her to surgery until she's stable enough."

"Thanks, doc." Jerry said. The doctor nodded, and he walked away. Louis stepped into the hallway, followed by Mike.

"So, what do you think?" Mike asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." Louis answered. "You and I both know that David didn't do this."

"Of course." Mike answered. "David loves that girl, and he wouldn't do nothing like this to the girl he loves."

"It had to be someone who wanted her dead, but who?" Louis asked.

"We better find out before SVU detectives come by and try to question him." Louis said calmly.

"Speak of the devil." Mike said, pointing behind him. Detectives Stabler and Benson were walking into waiting room.

"Jesus Christ, here we go." Louis said under his breath.

"May we help you?" Mike asked calmly.

"We need to talk to David, Louis." Elliot said.

"No." Louis said, calmly yet coldly.

"He knows what happened, and we need to find out what he knows." Elliot said.

"Not on your fucking life." Louis shot back.

"Really, judging by your reaction, either you or David has something to hide." Benson said. "Well, it seems to me that if David really loved her, he would want to do anything to help us find who did this."

"I know my law detectives," Louis began, "I know that David does not have to talk to you unless legally obliged to. Until then, you can talk to my attorney."

"Fine, but you haven't seen the last of us." Elliot said, and he and Olivia walked away.

"They already think that he knows something that they don't." Mike said.

"He does." Louis replied. "He knows that she was stabbed. But just how in the hell does he knows that?"

"Well, the detectives at SVU have tunnel vision, and I am willing to bet anything that they are already building a case against David." Mike said.

"You may be right, but what can we do about it?" Louis asked.

* * *

"Liv, are you sure that this David kid is behind this?" Elliot asked his partner as they drove back to SVU.

"1000% sure, Elliot." Olivia answered.

"How are you that sure?" Elliot asked.

"Because he's killed before."

* * *

**AN: Olivia knows that David is hiding something, and that something is murder. Who did he kill? Read and find out!!!**


	3. Blame It on Me

**AN: As things become a little frantic, a suspect becomes a little clearer.**

**Chapter Three: Blame It on Me**

David was asleep in his chair, and it was obvious that something was really bothering him. He was tossing and turning, and he couldn't keep sleeping. David sat up, and was looking around, looking as if he was in a foreign place. The realization of why he was there hit him hard. Alex was in the hospital, and her survival was going to be based on things that were out of his control. David wiped his eyes, which were red from his constant crying. He buried his face in his hands, just as Louis sat next to him.

"How are you holding up?" Louis asked him.

"Terribly." David said silently.

"I figured as much." Louis answered. "Look, before I forget, SVU detectives were by here, asking to talk to you."

"Why?" David asked. "I didn't stab her. You know that."

"I know that, and so does everyone else here." Louis answered quickly. "David, SVU has tunnel vision. That means that they know in their minds that you are guilty of something. After what you pulled with Merlin and Helsing last year, they are looking to pick you up and talk to you for anything."

"The only thing that I am concerned about is if Alex can pull through this." David said, wiping away new tears.

"Don't worry, she's going to make it, I guarantee you that." Louis said, reassuringly.

"Thanks." David said.

* * *

Capt. Cragen was sitting in his office when Elliot and Olivia walked in.

"What did the boyfriend say when you questioned him about the attack on his girlfriend?" Cragen asked them.

"Nothing." Elliot said.

"His girlfriend was attacked and left for dead, his had nothing to say at all?" Cragen asked in disbelief.

"He had nothing to say because we were stonewalled, again." Elliot answered once again.

"From what we heard from the 911 call, he said that Alex was stabbed, and no one should know that unless he did it himself." Olivia said.

"We don't know that, and he could have said that by blind luck." Cragen said.

"We won't know for sure unless we get him in for an interview, and that won't happen unless we get something hard on him." Cragen said. "What do we know about this kid, anyway?"

"His parents are dead, he's raised by a family friend, no school records, his only known living relative is his little sister." Olivia read.

"Does he have a best friend or associates?" Cragen asked.

"A William Belmont." Olivia said.

"Go talk to him, but talk as if his friend isn't a suspect." Cragen nodded. Olivia and Elliot smiled, and walked out of Cragen's office.

* * *

Villo stretched out his paws, and sprawled himself out on William's couch. With everyone at the hospital, and nowhere else to go, Villo had to stay with William for the time being.

"Man, it's strange not being able to go home for a while." Villo said.

"Look, Louis said that the cops might search his house, and do you know what kind of hell might be raised if they find a half lion, half human sitting on the couch?" William asked him.

"Whatever, Belmont." Villo replied. William started to say something, but he saw Elliot and Olivia walked towards his front door.

"Shit, it's them! Hide!" William hissed. Villo scrambled up the stairs, and slammed the door. William sent a silent curse at him before answering the door.

"May I help you?" William asked casually.

"I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia said. "We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." William said calmly.

"We would like to know about David and Alex's relationship." Olivia stated.

"They were made for each other, they were friends growing up, and now they are boyfriend and girlfriend." William said.

"Did they ever get into a fight at all?" Elliot asked.

"They argued a few times, but it never resulted to blows." William stated.

"Is David capable of violence at all?" Olivia asked.

"No." William lied. "And if there is anything else, call my lawyer." William said slamming the door in their faces.

"So, what do you think of that?" Elliot asked.

"William's clean, but it's David that I know for sure knows something, and we need to figure it out." Olivia stated. "How in the hell can we figure out what is going on if no one will talk?"

"Let's bring in his little sister for questioning." Elliot said. "That might lead us to get to him."

Before they left, Elliot got a message. He read it, then hung up.

"That was Cragen. We have an eye witness who can state that they saw David threaten Alex." Elliot said.

* * *

**AN: Aha! The plot thickens! Who is this eye witness? Read and find out! **


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

**AN: Benson and Stabler have a suspect who just happen to say he seen David threaten Alex's life, and this suspect just happened to be an "acquaintance" of David's. Just who is it?**

**Chapter Four: Keep Your Friends Close...**

Elliot and Olivia were questioning their witness aboutjust exactly what he saw. With his eyewitness testimony, they might have enough to legally go after David Falcone.

"How do you know Alex and David?" Olivia asked.

"I'm a friend of both of them, Alex and David." He said. "I still can't believed that someone attacked Alex."

"Okay, from the top, tell us exactly what you saw David do." Elliot said, while he and Olivia were sitting in the witness's home.

"Well," the witness began, "I remember that one night while I was walking away from Waverly Place, I saw David and Alex standing outside her house. From what I heard, David wanted to be intimate with Alex, and she refused. To make a long story short, he got mad, and threatened her, saying 'I'll fucking kill you'. I thought that he was just blowing off steam, but after what happened, now I am not so sure."

"Thanks." Elliot said. He and Olivia got up, and walked away towards the front door.

"So, what do you think?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"I think that he is being truthful. Plus, with his testimony, we can bring David in for an interview, or at the least search his house." Olivia said. "Hey, what's your name?" The witness turned around, and looked directly at Olivia and Elliot.

"Dean." He said smiling, and not in a helpful way either...

* * *

Lynn was waling home from school, concern about Alex in her mind and her brother's well being ringing in her mind. Just as she rounded the corner, she saw an all too familiar crown vic stop in front of her, and she felt a wave of anger hit her.

_Jesus, what do they want now? _Lynn thought.

"Lynn, where is your brother?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia approached her.

"At the hospital, concerned about his girlfriend." Lynn said. "At least he is, unlike you two clowns who are more concerned with making him out to be the bad guy in this."

"We are going to need to talk to him." Olivia said.

"You do know that he has the right not to talk to you guys, right?" Lynn asked them.

"Now he has to talk to us." Elliot said. "Thanks for helping, and your cooperation." And with that farewell, they were off to pick up their number one suspect.

* * *

David was standing at the vending machine, grabbing a snack. He hasn't left the hospital since he was brought here, three days ago. He needed to get away for a minute, but he couldn't risk having Alex come out of surgery, and him not being there when she needed him.

"David," Louis said, placing his hand on David's shoulder, "Go home. We have everything taking care of here."

"Why are you in such a hurry for me to go home?" David asked.

"We know you mean well, that, and you are starting to smell a little ripe." Mike said, jokingly.

"Fine, I'll head home and take a shower, if Mike takes me." David said.

"Okay, but I am rolling the windows down." Mike said jokingly. David smiled slightly, and playfully smacked Mike in the arm. Louis waved as they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**45 minutes later...**

David stepped out of the shower, and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He was just about to put on some clean clothes when the doorbell rang. David cracked open his door, just in time to see Mike answer the door.

"Yes?" Mike answered.

"Is David home?" Olivia asked, flashing her badge.

"He's busy, why don't you guys come back later. You know, when you have a suspect and aren't hounding him all day?" Mike asked.

"If he's going to be back soon, we can sit here and wait for him." Elliot said.

"No. Thanks for coming around and I will tell him that you guys have been around." Mike said, slamming the door. When the coast was clear, David stepped out of his room, dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"I take it that they still wanted to talk to me." David said.

"Yeah." Mike answered him. "It's like they aren't even looking at anybody else for this, but you. What are you going to do?"

"I guess that I am going to have to talk to them eventually." David said. "As of right now, we need to head back to the hospital."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Dean sat in his room, smiling about what he had done. He knew that he had put the cloud of suspicion on David, and he didn't care, because he wanted David to be a suspect, and after the pain that Alex and David caused him, he was especially glad to cause them to be in so much misery.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, and I'll be damned if David will have what is rightfully mine."

* * *

**AN: So, Dean is behind this. Just when things are starting to turn good, this happens. But don't worry, SVU will get to interview David, under bad circumstances.**


	5. And Your Enemies Closer

**AN: SVU detectives finally get what they want, David Falcone in an interrogation room. **

**Chapter Five: ...And Your Enemies Closer**

David combed his hair to the best of his ability, after about five minutes of struggling with his long black hair, he just threw some grease into it, and combed it out to the best of his ability. He walked out, and saw that Mike was on his phone. He hung up, and faced David.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Alex is out of surgery, and she is going to recover." Mike said. David let out a sigh of relief, and slumped into a chair.

"Thank god! That is a really big relief." David said. "I want to stop by the flower shop and get her something, okay?"

"Okay, lover boy, okay." Mike said. David smiled for the first time in a few days, and was out the door.

"This kid is whipped, I'll tell you." Mike said to himself.

"I heard that."

* * *

David walked right back into the hospital, and was about to go to the hospital room where Alex was recovering, but of course, someone was already waiting for him.

"David Falcone, I presume." Elliot said, as he and Olivia flashed a badge. David sighed in irritation, and looked at them.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" David asked.

"We would like you to go downtown with us and answer a few questions." Olivia stated. David sighed, and knew that he wasn't going to be left alone until he talked to them.

"Fine, let's go." David said. "Maybe I'll get some peace ad quiet after I talk to you clowns. Let's go." Lynn looked up, and saw David being lead away by some detectives, and ran to meet up with them.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Don't worry, tell Louis and William I'll be at SVU for questioning, alright?" David said calmly. David gave his little sister a reassuring wink, and David got into the backseat of the detective's car, and Lynn watched them speed away.

* * *

David sat in the interview room, calm as can be. He had nothing to hide, beside the fact that he was a wolf demon, and he has a third eye on his forehead.. Besides those things, he was an open book. Before he could think any further, Olivia and Elliot entered the room.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" David asked the detectives.

"We want to know what happened on the night that Alex was shot." Olivia asked.

"Shot? She was stabbed." David corrected them. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, and back at David.

"How do you know she was stabbed?" Elliot asked.

"I saw her wound, it had a knife shape, long cut." David said.

"Tell us about you relationship with Alex." Elliot asked.

"Well," David began, "We are a great couple. We have been friends since we were in diapers. Our friendship grew into a romance, and here we are."

"Is your relationship sexual?" Olivia asked.

"No!" David denied wholeheartedly. "If it goes towards that, then it will go towards that, but right now, no, it's not sexual."

Olivia stepped outside the room for a second, and that left David and Elliot alone.

"Here's what I don't understand, if you have nothing to hide, why not talk to us?" Elliot asked.

"For one thing, talking to you guys is optional unless legally obliged." Davis said. "Plus, I'm here talking to you guys now, aren't I?"

Olivia returned, and slammed a photo of a knife on the table in front of him.

"Do you know what that is?" Olivia asked.

"A bloody knife." David said calmly.

"It's the same knife that attacked Alex." Olivia said, voice rising.

"So?" David asked, obviously not knowing what is going on.

"So, here's what we can understand." Elliot began. "We have an eye witness that says he saw you threaten Alex when she wouldn't give it up."

"What's wrong, David?" Olivia asked, getting right into his face. "She wouldn't let you get into her pants, so you stabbed her?"

"No! Where are you guys getting this from?" David screamed.

"This!" Olivia said slapping the picture of the knife. "We found this knife in your house, under your bed!"

"You're lying!" David screamed.

"You stabbed her!" Elliot screamed.

"No I didn't! I loved her!" David screamed.

"Loved her enough to stab her?" Olivia asked coldly.

"I want my lawyer." David said coldly. Olivia stood him up, and slapped some handcuffs on his wrists.

"Good, have him meet you in Central booking." Olivia said. "David Falcone, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Alex Russo. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in the court of law."

* * *

Lynn bolted up from her seat, causing every one around her to look at her.

"Lynn, what's up?" Justin asked her.

"David's been arrested." She gasped.

* * *

**AN: David has been arrested! What's going to happen now? Read and find out!**


	6. Fighting The System

**AN: As David deals with being in the system, his friends and family try to get his innocence proven, in the most unorthodox way.**

**Chapter Six: Fighting The System**

It took a moment for everyone to register what they had just heard. David? Arrested? That just couldn't be. After every one had mutter among themselves for a few minutes, Louis spoke up.

"What do you mean, arrested?" Louis asked Lynn. Lynn looked at him, face growing white.

"They went into our house, and found a bloody knife under his bed. That's why they arrested him." Lynn answered.

"David didn't do this, no way." Justin said. "Why would the knife be in his house? Under his bed? If, and that's a really big IF, he did this, he would have been smart enough to get rid of the knife all together."

"Who would be vengeful enough to do this, and frame him?" Max asked. Everyone looked at each other, and they all came to the same idea and answer at the same time.

"Dean." They said in unison.

"Mike and I going to bail him out. Justin, take Lynn home, and wait until we get back." Louis said. Justin nodded, and he and Max escorted Lynn home, while Mike, Louis, and William headed to the court house.

* * *

Louis, Mike, and William were sitting in the pews (?) Waiting for David to be brought out, Louis looked up, and saw Benson and Stabler sitting a few rows ahead of them. Louis had to restrain himself from attacking them, he was so angry. Before they knew it, David was being lead out, by a court bailiff.

"Docket Ending 212520. People vs. David Falcone, One count assault, one count attempted murder." The speaker read.

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty." David said calmly.

"Where are the people on bail?" The judge asked.

"We recommend that the defendant be held on a low bond." Cabot said.

"Your honor, my client family isn't rich, nor they aren't poor." David's attorney said. "His guardian is an US Marshall, so he isn't going any where."

"You are right about that." The judge said. "Bail is set at $20,000. Next case." The judge said. The bailiff lead David away. Olivia and Elliot got up, and walked out of the court room. William, Mike and Louis followed in suit.

"You guys really are something, you know?" Louis said. "The minute that you get him into an interrogation room, you slap him with an attempted murder charge. Are you guys finally happy?"

"We found a knife with Alex's blood on it under David's bed. How do you explain that?" Elliot asked.

"It was planted." Mike said, placing space between those words.

"We can prove that he did this, and we have a witness that can say that David has threatened Alex before." Olivia said.

"This 'witness' name, it wouldn't happen to be Dean, wouldn't it?" William asked. Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look.

"That son of a bitch." Louis said. "Dean did this. Dean attacked Alex, and set David up for it."

* * *

Lynn was walking around her empty house. It was eerily quiet, and with David now being held in a jail cell for a crime that he didn't commit, it was hard being there without him.

"It was Dean. It had to be Dean." Lynn said suddenly.

"What? How?" Justin asked.

"Simple. He grabbed a knife, waited in Alex's room, and stabbed her." Lynn said.

"But how did he know where you guys lived?" Max asked.

"He probably saw us leave the house one time." Lynn answered. "Dean lied about David, planted the knife, and the cops busted David for her attempted murder."

"Yeah, but how do we help prove David's innocence?" Justin asked.

"Do you guys have some truth telling serum or a spell you can use on him?" Lynn asked.

"We can look and see." Justin asked. Lynn smiled, because she knew that David will be free, and Dean was as good as caught.

Wasn't he?

* * *

Back at the hospital, Alex laid in her room, calmly resting and breathing softly. The doctors were in there, making sure everything was alright. Alex flinched in a split second, and her eyes shot open.

_David, where is he?_

* * *

**AN: Alex is awake, and she doesn't know what has happened to David, but she knows who is the one who attacked her. In the next chapter, SVU will find out that they have made a big mistake.**


	7. Finding The Truth

**AN: Alex is now awake, but what is going to happen when she finds out that David has been arrested for attacking her?**

**Chapter Seven: Finding The Truth**

David sat in his jail cell, wondering what has he done to warrant him being here. The girl he knew for his whole life is in a hospital because he left her alone for not even five minutes. David felt so guilty that he actually felt that he deserved to be here. The mattress was so uncomfortable, sleeping on grass was more comfortable, and he should know, he slept on grass and in trees (thank you, Hiei). He sighed, and laid down.

_Better get used to being here, kid. _David thought to himself. Before he closed his eyes, he let a tear slide down his face.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived back at the hospital to talk to Alex. Before they could reach her room, they were stopped by Jerry and Theresa.

"What do you two want?" Jerry asked.

"We need to speak to your daughter. We need her to make an ID on who attacked her." Elliot said.

"Why? So you guys can throw anther innocent person in jail for something they didn't do?" Theresa asked.

"Can we please talk to your daughter, we need her help in solving this crime." Olivia asked.

"Make it quick." Jerry said coldly. Elliot and Olivia nodded, and walked into the hospital room where Alex was calmly looking out of the window peacefully. Elliot stood at the door, while Olivia went to her bedside.

"Alex, I'm Detective Benson, I need to ask you some important questions about what happened to you." Olivia said softly.

"David...where is he?" Alex asked, looking around for him.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you anymore." Olivia said.

"He didn't hurt me." Alex said. Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look.

"Alex, if he didn't attack you, then who did?" Olivia asked.

"Dean, my ex-boyfriend did this." Alex said. "He was in my room. When I turned around, he stabbed me. He stood over me, laughing, and he left. The next thing I knew, David was holding me, calling 911. David saved me. Dean was the one who tried to attack and kill me."

Olivia walked back towards Elliot and began to converse with him.

"Dean, that's the guy who told us that David threatened her." Olivia said.

"Dean lied to us." Elliot said. "David was telling us the truth the whole time. They all were telling us that David did not do this. He is sitting in jail for nothing."

"Before we release him, let's go be 100% sure he is innocent of this." Elliot said.

* * *

Justin sat in the living room, mixing together the truth formula, and Lynn sat there, eagerly watching him.

"Will this work?" Lynn asked Justin.

"It should." Justin answered. "If Dean had anything to do with attacking Alex, he should come clean once you ask him after he drinks this."

The doorbell rang, and Lynn looked at Justin.

"Quick, hide." Lynn said, pushing Justin away. Justin hid in a darkened corner. Lynn opened the door, and Dean walked in, looking casually.

"Good for you to come." Lynn said, casually as if nothing was up. Dean sat on her couch, and immediately grabbed the drink and swallowed it in a single gulp.

_Damn, that was quick, better ask him now. _Lynn said to herself. Lynn sat right next to him, and smiled.

"Dean," Lynn began sweetly. "Did you attack Alex and frame David for it?"

"Yes, I did." Dean said, almost in a trance like state. "I saw Alex was alone, and when she went into her room, I struck."

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"I hated them both." Dean said.

"Oh, okay." Lynn said. She gave a signal to Justin, who raised his wand, and sent a spell that hit Dean in the back of his head. Dean lurched forward, and fell face first on the floor.

"Help me lift him up and out of here." Lynn said. Justin looked at Dean, and back at her.

"Wow, really?" Justi asked.

"Remind me to kick your ass later." Lynn hissed. She grabbed his wrists and began to pull Dean towards the door.

"Noted."

* * *

David bolted up off of his cot, and he had a spring of hope ring in his chest.

_Alex is awake, and she can exonerate me from this hell hole._ David thought happily.

* * *

**AN: SVU finally knows that David might be innocent, and they have the wrong guy, but it might be too late as Dean attempts to finish what he started...**


	8. Spoiling For a Fight

**AN: David finds out who is responsible for attacking Alex, and boy, does it ever get ugly when he does...**

**Chapter Eight: Spoiling For a Fight**

David sat on his cot in his jail issued clothes when a guard came right to his cell. David looked up as the guard began to unlock his cell.

"You have a visitor." The guard said softly. David looked at the guard with a curious look on his face as he led him towards the interview area. David had a million thoughts running through his mind. Just what was about to happen? Who was here to see him? Was he about to be released? When David reached the prison interview area, he saw Louis and Mike sitting there, and they were smiling.

"What's up?" Louis asked as David took a seat. David looked at Louis as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I am in jail, you idiot!" David screamed. "Those cops put me here because of some planted evidence! You both know that I didn't do this!"

"We are working on your release right you, so chill out." Mike said calmly.

"There will be plenty of time to chill out when I am out of here." David said, he looked at the ground, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, guys. I am a little on edge. How's Alex doing?"

"She awake and is asking for you." Louis said. David let his head hit the table in front of him.

"Great she knows I'm in here, doesn't she?" David groaned. Louis looked at him, and smiled.

"You are going to be out of here, real soon." Mike said.

"Do they know who attacked Alex?" David asked. Louis and Mike looked at each other, and before either could say anything, David spoke up.

"It was Dean, wasn't it?" David hissed. Mike and Louis looked at each other, and back at him.

"That son of a bitch." David said angrily.

"Look. We are going to try and get you out of here, but we need you to keep your cool until then, okay?" Louis said.

"Okay." David agreed. The guard came and lead David back towards his cell. Mike and Louis walked towards the entrance, still thinking about what they should do.

"You know, once he gets out of here, he is going to go after Dean, you know that, right?" Mike asked Louis.

"Yeah, I know." Louis answered. "But after everything that Dean did, you can't look at me and say that he doesn't deserve it after everything that he did."

"You are right about that one." Mike agreed. Little did they know that Dean had already had something in mind for Alex.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the edge of her bed, playing around with her clothes. She hopped off of her bed and strolled over to her window, and looked out of it. As the afternoon dragged on, she wondered how David was doing in jail. She knew that no matter how much power he had and that despite the fact that he was a demon, nothing could prepare him for life in a jail cell, and nothing ever will.

Alex laid back down in her hospital bed, and went to sleep. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Alex."

"What are you-"

* * *

William, Justin, and Lynn were walking towards Alex's hospital room. When they reached the room, and saw that no one was in there, William talked to a nurse that just happened to be walking by.

"Excuse me, but where is Alex Russo?" William asked.

"She should be in there." The nurse said, pointing to the empty room. William looked at Lynn and Justin, who began to look really worried.

"Aw crap, not this again." William moaned, knowing that only one person could have done this.

That one person was Dean of course.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were at their desks when Capt. Cragen came over to them at a running start.

"Alex Russo is missing. Get over to the hospital and see what you can find out what happened.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, and realized that it had to be Dean. Grabbing their coats, they were out the door.

* * *

**AN: Dean has taken Alex hostage! What will happen when the rest of the crew finds out? Read to see!!!**


	9. If This Life

**AN: Alex is missing, and the only one who can find her is behind bars. Will everyone find her in time?**

**Chapter Nine: In This Life**

Louis and William walked into the hospital, and they were met by uniformed police officers. They flashed their identification, and were let in. They met an hysterical Jerry and Theresa.

"What happened?" Louis asked calmly.

"Dean came in, said he was here to take her home, and walked out with her." Jerry said, all in the while consoling Theresa.

"Did any one see where he took her?" William asked.

"No." Theresa said. Louis turned to William as Mike approached them.

"I blame the cops at SVU." William said under his breath.

"I can't argue with that." Mike replied. "If they would have looked at Dean a little bit before, they would have had him at first, and David wouldn't be in jail."

Louis and Mike nodded in agreement. As if it was on cue, Olivia and Elliot walked in. Mike and Louis walked to meet them as William sat with Jerry and Theresa, trying to calm them down.

"We need to talk to the parents." Olivia said softly.

"Oh no, you two caused enough trouble already." Mike said. "You are responsible for Lynn's kidnapping, and now Alex is gone."

"Let us make it right, let us talk to the parents." Elliot said.

"David is in jail because of you." Louis said, anger boiling. "She is gone because of you. I've already filed a complaint against you and your department. Quick question, did you even question anybody else besides David? You didn't, did you?"

Elliot and Olivia shoved passed them, and went to talk to Alex's parents.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

"We need to go and get David out of jail. He's going to want to go after Dean, and wring him dry when he finds him." Louis said, knowing that David already knows about this.

* * *

Alex was dressed in jeans, and a tall t-shirt. She looked around, and realized that she was in a strange bedroom. She tried sitting up, but a sharp pain hit her in the side. She lifted up her shirt, and saw her half-healed wound. She remembered Dean attacking her, and causing that wound. She then remembered David tear stained face as he held her. Alex wondered if she would be able to get back to him again...

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked lightly. Alex looked at him with anger and fear. She thought about what to do, and she answered him.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." Alex said calmly. Dean walked in and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." Alex said softly. Before she could react, he yanked her hair back, and literally growled at her.

"If you even think of running, I'll hunt you down, and I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Dean said coldly.

"Yeah," she said tearfully. Dean smiled and left. Alex knew that David was coming, she just hoped it would be before something else was going to happen.

* * *

David stepped out into the sunlight, and he had mixed feelings. One he was happy that he was released and the charges were dropped against him. That was the good thing. One of the bad things was that he was going to have to live with the fact that he was in jail for the rest of his life. He also knew that the girl that he loved was missing, and Dean was responsible. David was going to love beating the life out of Dean, again.

Mike and Louis pulled up, and David climbed into their car.

"I take it you know what happened, right?" Louis said.

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do?" Mike asked. He already knew the answer, but he had to ask any way.

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of him." David said. "Drop me off close, and I'll do the rest."

"The cops are coming, so do what you can, and make it quick." Louis said. David hoped out of the car's backseat, and waved them off, smiling. David put on his serious face as he approached Dean's front door.

* * *

Dean was sitting in his living room, when he heard an knock at the door. He went to it, and wondered who could it be?

"Who is it?" Dean asked. He pressed an ear to the door, and heard what appeared to be a very low growling noise. Dean moved back just in time to see the door literally come off the hinges. David walked through the door (or what was left of it), glaring at Dean.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" David hissed at him, savoring the beating that he was going to put on him.

"What are you talking about?!" Dean screamed. David stalked him, Jagan eye flashing.

"You stabbed Alex. You planted the knife in my house. You put me in jail." David said. "Now, before the cops come, I am going to beat your ass."

Dean tried to run, but David stomped on his ankle, preventing him from running. David lifted him up by his throat, and threw him into the kitchen, knocking him out cold. David looked at Dean, laying there, out cold, and sensed Alex in the home. He ran towards where Alex was, and went inside. Alex smiled when they met face to face.

"I am so glad to see you." Alex said, hugging him tightly.

"I am glad to see you, too. I am so glad that you are alright." David said, letting a tear fall. David's head popped up, as he heard sirens coming in the distance. David went to the window, and saw cop cars parking on the street.

"I have to go, I'll see you back at the hospital." David said, quickly. David gave Alex a quick kiss, and disappeared just as the cops and detectives made entry.

"We've found her!" Olivia yelled as she helped Alex out of the room.

* * *

**AN: The ending is yet to come, and boy will it not disappoint... **


	10. Ending With a Smile

**AN: Nothing to really say, just that this chapter wraps up the story. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Ending With a Smile**

Alex sat in her room after returning home from the hospital. Strangely enough, she felt at peace in her home, even in her room where this entire episode started. Her side was still stitched up and healing after Dean tried to kill her by stabbing her there. Dean was in jail, right where he belonged, and David was freed and the charges against him were dropped, as the SVU detectives finally figured out that David had nothing to do with what had happened to Alex. Alex, dressed in her PJ's, walked to her window, and wondered just what David was doing right now...

* * *

Olivia said goodnight to friends and colleagues and drove home. As soon as she arrived at her apartment, She noticed that someone was sitting on her front steps of the building. David turned around and faced her, looking as if he had on her mind.

"Well, it's about time that you showed up." David said calmly, as if he was preparing himself for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked him, as she unlatched her gun that was strapped on her hip.

"Put your gun back, I am not here for violence, although you couldn't hit me if I was standing on top of you." David replied. "Maybe I should have rephrased that..."

"What do you want?" Olivia asked him again.

"Let me tell you something." David began. "I have a real bone to pick with you and your partner. First of all, you come into our lives, saying that you care about the victims, and all you did was victimized me and Alex, along with our families. I known her since I was three years old. But you either already knew that, or you didn't care."

"Look, we were just doing our jobs." Olivia tried to explain to him.

"Jesus, you are just as hard headed and dense as this concrete I am standing on." David replied, running a hand through his hair. "I've already filed a complaint against you and Elliot for unlawful arrest and malicious prosecution. I'm going to leave you with this, something that Louis told me. Law and justice are not the same, and you should never be a cop if you think that they are."

Olivia blinked for a split second, and before she realized it, David was long gone. Olivia looked around, and realized he had disappeared into thin air.

"I swear, that kid isn't human." Olivia said.

_You're right, I'm not..._

* * *

Alex was about to get ready for bed. Just as she was pulling off her shirt...

"Thought they would never leave." A voice called from the shadows. Alex jumped up, and saw David walk out from the shadows. Alex growled, and threw a pillow at him. David laughed, and smacked the pillow away.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said, pulling her shirt back onto her.

"Just checking up on you." David said. "And by all means, don't stop because I'm here."

"Jerk." Alex laughed, tossing another pillow at him. David smiled, and dodged that pillow, too.

"Look," David began. "All joking aside, I'm glad that you are alright, and it would really kill me if something where to happen to you."

"Thanks." Alex said. She hugged and kissed him.

"So, are you going to finish undressing?" David asked.

"Goodbye, David." Alex laughed, pushing him towards her window. David laughed, and hopped out into the New York darkness.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!!!**


End file.
